Dante's Prayer
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Quando a escura noite parece sem fim, Por favor, lembre se de mim... UA  PRESENTE MEGA ULTRA ATRASADO PARA TENSHI ABURAME!


_**Saint Seiya não me pretence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

**Presentinho de Aniversário MEGA atrasado para Tenshi Aburame! Sorry demorar tanto...ToT **

**Well, well, a música que usei é linda! E adoro ela, logo que escutei, me veio à mente uma história meio élfica, não sei porque acabou meio triste, parece que estou em uma fase meio melancólica e sádica...x.x Tudo que escrevo ultimamente sai meio assim...x.x Bom... Espero que goste!**

_**Dante's Prayer- Loreena McKennitt**_

Estava ajoelhada em frente ao altar, rezava com o rosto baixo e um rosário em mãos, a manta negra cobria os cabelos, deixando à mostra apenas duas finas mechas cacheadas e azuis claros caindo de cada lado do rosto. Após o sinal da cruz, ela tampa o rosto com um véu negro e se levanta, suas roupas eram negras, mostrando logo que se tratava de uma viúva.

_**When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone**_

_Apenas sentiu uma dor aguda em seu ombro esquerdo, logo sentiu o veneno pelo corpo, era como se o estivessem queimando por dentro, seus olhos alaranjados se embaçaram e seu corpo pendeu para o lado, caindo no rio que corria por baixo da ponte._

_Um ataque orc, um dos cavaleiros mais valentes da caravana de Asgard havia sido mortalmente ferido e seu corpo era carregado pelas correntezas, foi considerado morto...__**  
**_

_****__**I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars**_

_Seu corpo havia enroscado em algumas pedras na beirada do rio, apenas a parte de baixo do corpo estava dentro da água._

_Ouviu o relinchar de um cavalo, tentou abrir os olhos, tentou alcançar a espada na bainha, mas seu corpo estava pesado e dormente, viu apenas um ser envolto de luz se aproximar, viu apenas o rosto delicado e os olhos azuis claros e límpidos._

_**Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me**_

_Quando acordou, estava em uma cama de lençóis macios, o cheiro de lavanda pairava no ar, era uma espécie de bangalô sem paredes e suspensa no ar._

_- Acordou?- Pergunta uma voz suave, o dono dela era um rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos verdes, duas pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas e orelhas pontudas, um elfo._

_- Onde estou?- Pergunta o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e azuis._

_- Está seguro aqui, retiramos o veneno de seu corpo, teve sorte que Penélope o encontrou.- Diz se retirando do quarto._

_- Ainda não me disse onde estou!- O rapaz se levanta, estava vestido com uma túnica clara e leve ao invés da armadura pesada que vestia._

_- Não podemos pronunciar o nome desse lugar à estranhos.- O outro diz calmamente.- Me chamo Mú, Fenrir._

_Ao ouvir seu nome o rapaz olha assustado para o outro e entreabre os lábios parecendo querer dizer algo._

_- Ela está perto do rio.- O outro sorri discretamente enquanto fecha a porta__****_

_**Then the mountain rose before me  
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and fire  
**_

_As águas pareciam cantar uma doce melodia para os moradores daquela floresta de árvores prateadas._

_Colhendo pequenas flores amarelas que nasciam na beira do rio, uma elfa de cabelos azuis e longos presos em uma trança, seus olhos eram grandes azuis e levemente puxados, dando um ar de mistério à elfa, vestia uma túnica azul clara com mangas longas e abertas e que deixavam seus ombros de fora, uma fina corrente de prata enfeitava a cabeça e uma pequena pedra azul em formato de gota estava no meio da testa._

_****__**Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me**_

_- Sei que está aí...- Penélope diz sem olhar na direção onde o rapaz estava, atrás de uma árvore._

_- Foi você quem me salvou?- Fenrir pergunta se aproximando._

_- O vi em meus sonhos, valente cavaleiro.- Sua voz era doce e suave._

_- O que mais viu em seus sonhos?- O rapaz pergunta._

_Penélope nada diz, apenas abaixa o rosto e dá um sorriso suave e volta os olhos para o rapaz._

_- Vi que minha vida a ti pertenceria, para sempre...- A jovem elfa havia feito uma coroa de flores, à passos lentos se aproxima do cavaleiro, levantando os pés coloca a coroa na cabeça do rapaz e junta os seus lábios aos dele._

_****__**Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars**_

_Os anos passam, e Fenrir envelhece como todo humano, mas Penélopee continua jovem, o mal dos elfos que se apaixonam por humanos é ter que ver seu amado envelhecer e morrer enquanto sua vida continua. Ela sabia disso desde o primeiro sonho._

_Seus olhos claros vão até o senhor de cabelos brancos que dormia sentado em frente à lareira, sabia que a vida de seu amor estava no fim, uma lágrima morna escorre pelo rosto._

_****__**Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares**_

_- Não chore meu amor…Minha vida pode estar no fim, mas minha alma e meu coração sempre estarão com você...- Fenrir segura as mãos lisas e joviais de sua amada, já não tinha forças._

_- Fenrir...- Penélope beija o dorso da mão e mais uma lágrima toca a pele enrugada._

_Assim como a última folha que restava na árvore, a vida do cavaleiro foi levada pelo vento._

_**Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast **__**your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
Please remember me**_

Os passos lentos ecoavam pela capela, o vestido balançava ao ritmo de seu corpo e a barra arrastava-se pelo chão de pedra. Seu olhar era altivo, pois mais que sofresse com a ausência de Fenrir, sabia que sempre o encontraria em seus sonhos...

As poucas pessoas que estavam no local a olhavam com pena. Uma viúva tão jovem...

xXxXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Eu disse que ficou meio triste...x.x Foi toscamente inspirado no Senhor do Anéis, um dos meus filmes e livro predileto! Mas espero que tenha gostado!

Agradeço à todos que tenham lido.

Bjnhos x3333


End file.
